yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Hämsterviel, Irontail and Klang make their plans/Quaker warns the Doom Raiders
Here is how Dr. Jauques von Hämsterviel, January Q. Irontail and Thaddeus E. Klang begin their evil plan in An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island. Meanwhile, Irontail explain his evil plan for the Journals and the Quagga Village. January Q. Irontail: Soon, All 13 Journals will ours. Once we collect every last one of them! The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher will be please. Dr. Hämsterviel: I agree, Irontail. But how're we going to reclaim them from those stinking foals and children? Thaddeus E. Klang: Not to worry, Dr. Hämsterviel, Feathers McGraw has the blueprints organized. Feathers McGraw: (nodded and brought out the blueprints) Thaddeus E. Klang: And tracking for the 13 Journals. Once we get all the journals, We will seek our dark purpose from one dimension to another. Nightmare Moon, her family and Bill Cipher will return, And rule the universes along with Equestria in Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Quaker: (whispers) This is not good, I gotta warn the others. At Skylands, Quaker explained the whole details to Yuna, The Skylanders and Doom Raiders. Princess Yuna: The Journals? The Dimension? (her pupils shrunk) Oh no! Kaos: Even, the Robot Probes will invade . Pop Fizz: Even, the monsters including the Monster House will . Spyro: This is terrible! Princess Flurry Heart: Oh dear! Oh my! Dipper Pines: That can't be good! Quaker: Remember the 10 Journals Ford Pines gave us? If that's true, That means we had to use them for greater good and protect one world to another. Wolfgang: What do you recommend, Kaos? Kaos: Well, Yuna and her friends still has the Journals and she remade the first 3. Yuna, Sunlight, Jeremiah, Zeñorita, Edmond, Jubilee, Connie, Pound and Pumpkin Cake, Skyla, Twila and Nyx looked through their Journals. Princess Yuna: Now that all 13 Journals are together, We need a plan to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. Kaos: Well, Yuna. Any ideas? Then, Yuna came up with an idea to prevent the villains from getting the journals. Princess Yuna: I have an idea! (whispers in Kaos' ear) Kaos: Marvelous, Princess Yuna. This is where we Doom Raiders help the Skylanders be your back up. Tyrone: It's worth the risk we'll take. Armor Bride: You guys? Scander: Are you sure about this. Golden Queen: No worries, Scander. We are all in this together. Phineas Flynn: Kaos: Exactly, We'll put a stop to those evil doers in no time! And the Doom Raiders begin singing their parody of "Friends of the Working Mouse". :Kaos: :My colleagues gather round please :Since you and I all know :That if all work together :Our profit's sure to grow! :Chompy Mage: :I really don't mind if we sweat :As long as we're calm and cool :Wolfgang :And we'll be grateful for the pay :And thankful to become :All: :Friends of the Skylanders! :Luminous: :We're such a happy family :And trying to be the best! :Chef Pepper Jack: :And when we're done doin' overtime :We'll just take a little rest! :Wolfgang: :We're all in this together now :We're in for the long haul :Nightshade: :So a toast to our friends, let's give a cheer :Cause they're not slaving for us all :All: :Friends of the Skylanders! :Friends of the Skylanders! :The Gulper: :Oh yeah we're like friends a you Skylanders and stuff :Luminous: :We know :We want to make a show :Of their aspirations :So come on :We can help, you know :For their expectations :ALL: :Hey ho :The only limit is our imaginations :Heave ho :It's off to work we go :It's our true salvation :Maybe... :Chompay Mage: :We really ought to help our friends each and every day :Kaos: :So even when we need time off we do insist to stay :Wolfgang: :With ours noses to the grindstone since we want to keep our jobs :Chef Pepper Jack: :We keep on workin sharp, our friends, before we all act like slobs :Luminous: :Yes we will rightly steer right on our short and steady course! :Wolfgang: :We're only here to help them for our chosen path, of course! :You see we're :All: :Friends of the Skylanders! :Kaos: :Trust us! :ALL: :Friends of the Skylanders! :Friends of the Skylanders! After the song, Yuna, her friends, the Skylanders and the Doom Raiders begin organizing their plan. Phineas Flynn: Ferb, I think I know we're gonna do today! Ferb Fletcher: I'll bet you do, Phineas. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225